


My New Boyfriend

by lynnthewaffle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, Vanilla, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthewaffle/pseuds/lynnthewaffle
Summary: following The Adventures of Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma™ as they begin a new chapter together. neither of them are exceptional at this whole 'romance' thing.. but together, their skills will suffice.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please, please, PLEASE share some ideas of what youd like to see since ill most likely run out of scenes to write!!
> 
> eg: umbrella scene, sharing food scene, cuddle scene, movie scene, ANYTHING- even if its super random it doesnt hurt to try!! (although im not too keen on writing nsfw content, im fine with mature jokes. after all, miu exists.)

shuichi was never the best at romance.

..or anything social for that matter.

he was akward. often, he'd gain inordinate confidence and then shrink half his size.

so when he found his cheeks burning and stomach churning, he turned to kaede for some sacred wisdom on this topic he just couldn't understand.

and after a 2-hour-long phone call, he still didn't understand.

\--

kokichi was never the best at romance.

..it's not like he had anyone in his life to teach him about it.

all he knew was that as he saw more and more of shuichi everyday, somewhere along the way his heart had decided to beat way more for him than anyone else.

stupid heart, doing things without his permission.

it wasn't his fault! he didn't even know how it started! he just remembers seeing shuichi gain this inordinate amount of confidence to prove a point, and his heart.. thumped??

afterwards, shuichi shrunk half his size and went back to his closed-off self, leaving kokichi in the corner of the room to wonder what the hell his heart had just done.

it was probably because that amount of assertiveness was out of character for shuichi.

..he hoped it was because of that.

\--

kokichi rushed out of his seat and invaded shuichi's personal space,

"shuichi, you're so dumb!!"

"wh- what?" shuichi furrowed his brows.

"seriously, your english is sooo horrible! id rather be caught dead than speak like that."

ok, now he was offended. yea his pronounciation was a little rusty, but it wasn't like shuichi was failing or anything.

"here. why don't you take this since your english is just THAT bad? call it a charity donation." he smirked, dumping a thick storybook onto shuichi's desk,

"although, maybe you'll be too dumb to even understand the story!! bwahahah!!"

by now, the class had already left for recess so he laughed in shu's face and then proceeded to skip to the door. 

but something caught his arm.  
someONE caught his arm.

"kokichi, wait!"

kokichi, a little stunned by the sudden pull, turned around to face the desperate detective.

"what?"

"..that was lie, wasn't it?"

"i don't know what you're talking about."

shuichi chuckled.  
"this book. the 'paid' stamp on it has a date. you bought it this morning on the way to school, 'January 21st, 7.08AM.'"

"..so?"

"so.." shuichi awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "there'd be no reason to give away a book you just bought. especially a hard-cover one that costs a lot more than your average manga."

kokichi gulped.

"so mind telling me the actual reason you bought it?"

silence.  
yea, kokichi had no comeback so he offered silence.

which was basically confirmation to saihara's theory.

"kokichi, did you seriously buy this book for me because you saw me eyeing it yesterday?" he grinned bashfully.

"i.. uh.."  
fuck, they were alone in a dark classroom and shuichi was holding his hand and kokichi was flustered from being caught in a lie and.. shuichi was smiling and looked REALLY FUCKING GOOD in this lighting.

"i-i don't know what you're talking about!" he stuck his tongue out, "bleh!" 

kokichi ran off, leaving both of them tomato-red, confused, and in denial of a certain feeling in their chests.


	2. The Confession

it took months.

months of their classmates saying 'you should do it, he totally likes you back'.

months of them squealing into their pillows and swinging their legs back and forth.

months of them violently blushing when they made any sort of physical contact.

months of that awkward crushing faze.

it took months for one of them to confess.  
but months passed, and eventually one of them did.

\--

"here." kokichi said, offering his milk tea flavoured soft serve.

"h-huh? no.. i.. i'm fine."

"suit yourself." he said, gobbling down the entire ice-cream.

"so, saihara-chan,"   
"who do you think is the prettiest girl in class?"

"p-prettiest girl-!? i- uh.."

this was normal, right?  
yea. boys always talked about this stuff. right? yea, right!

"i think kaede's.. really pretty?"

"oh. i'd have to pick miu. she's annoying as fuck, but you gotta admit she's something."

"ahah, you'd be right."

"so.. kaede, huh?~"  
"what about kaede do you like?~"

"huh? uh- i guess she's really positive? and our personalities fit pretty well together-"

"oh~ so you think you go well with her!"

"ok, kokichi, this is sort of-"

"which girl in class would you kiss!?"

"k-kokichi, i'm not going to..!"

"ahaha!! you're just scared to say 'kaede' again, aren't you!?"

geez, kokichi was so hard to keep pace with. either way, shuichi did NOT feel like thinking about which girl in class he'd want to kiss so he fired back whatever comeback he had.

"what about YOU then?"

"..me?"  
"hm."  
"i'm not into girls."

"W- YOU'RE NOT?"

"nope. i'm gay!" he grinned.

"since when-?"

"since around the start of the year?"

"oh. damn."

"..i realized it because i fell in love with a guy." kokichi (not so) subtly added.

"a guy? who?"

"..a guy from our class."

shuichi felt like screaming, crying and flying all at once. he wished kokichi would blush or wear some kind of expression that revealed anything.

but he didnt.

"wh-who?" shuichi repeated his question, a little more hesitance lacing his voice.

"..you."

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this was supposed to be a confession chapter and it ended up becoming just a crushing chapter so ahahah


End file.
